


Mixed glitter

by tifasugar



Series: Bottom Shiro Week 2019! [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bottom Shiro Week 2019, M/M, Moaning, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stripper Kinkade, Stripper Shiro (Voltron), Yeehaw AU, a bit of pining, glitterbeef au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: Kinkade POVFor Bottom Shiro Week, 2009!"Out on the stage, the cheer from patrons and loud music.At the backstage, soft moans and wet sounds."





	Mixed glitter

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first NSFW in English, I hope it's not a pain in the ass to read.  
> Thanks for giving it a try, I really appreciate it.
> 
>  
> 
> And thanks Tofu for this AU

Out on the stage, the cheer from patrons and loud music.

At the backstage, soft moans and wet sounds.

Kinkade holds his phone in one hand, his arousal in the other while slow stroking, twisting as he reaches the tip with his long fingers. Soft sights come from his parted lips as he watches two of his friends having sex. A scene he recorded.

_They look so good together._

This hobby of his turned out as handy in moments like this when his thirst is over the top. Shiro went out to the stage dressed in an original costume based in Judy Hopps from Zootopia. They saw the movie some weeks ago and their sweet big baby melted everytime the little bunny was on screen. So, obviously, he had to create a routine like _that_. Ryan swallowed watching the soft fluffy tail on his ass, the pink tiny nose he painted himself over all that glitter.

Keith slapped Shiro’s bubblebut on the recording, bringing him back to the reality, whispering sweet nothings into his husband ear, swaying his hips in that crazy way Kinkade loved so much. The softest and cutest moans came from the white-haired man, legs spread on the bed, a perfect offering for the man on top of him.

He’s always been a bit jealous of what they share but also grateful because, from time to time, he’s a guest to their private heaven.

Keith opened Shiro's mouth with a thumb, and Kinkade presses his lips together trying to remember the feel of that glistening mouth over his. Bitting his. Swallowing him.

“Now, this is what I was talking about!” Shiro’s voice is loud from the other side of the backstage, his routine now over, “look at that!! this money will cover so many bills”. A happy hum makes him smile ‘cause Shiro’s happy. Probably he made lots of money tonight, “You should be my Nick Wild one night on stage, they loved the Judy Hopps costume, Keith was right!”, of course he was. Who would resist Shiro in a police officer costume? Especially when he pretends to be a filthy bunny. “Ryan? Are you there?”

“I am” he sighs, turning off the video, putting his phone down on the table. He keeps stroking himself in that same slow pull of fingers over his glans. It’s not too much, but it’s enough. He's still wearing his street clothes even when his routine starts in fifteen minutes. “You are so quiet, what is g…” Shiro’s beautiful eyes go wide as soon as he gets into the room and realizes what the other man is doing, “oh” He’s still wearing those bunny grey ears on top of his head. His police uniform is gone tho, replaced by a tiny, blue g-string.

“I miss you”, Ryan almost could hear him swallowing because of his sudden confession.

“I’m here” He says walking slowly towards him, kneeling between his legs, expression shifting into something soft and warm, “right here”.

“I want you” Ryan strokes his cheek, highlighted by silver glitter. Shiro’s dove eyes are doing things to his heart, things he won’t admit in a thousand years.

“You can have me, you know Keith doesn’t care. Actually, he loves it” Shiro kisses over his thighs and goes up until he reaches the base of his thick cock, sending shocks of pleasure through his body. His hands caress all the way up to his chest, finding pierced nipples to play with. The touch sends bolts of pleasure right to his twitching dick.

“You’re so beautiful” The smile that the comment elicits is everything Ryan needs, and the naughty but tiniest suck to the head of his cock makes him bite his lip. Shiro's mouth, soft, pink, around his spongy brown head; too much to handle, “come here”.

“You know my tail is not just an accessory, right?” Shiro straddles his lap, a half chub under his tight underwear and a playful smirk on his lips, “Keith wanted me to wear it tonight”

Ryan peeks behind Shiro, grabbing his hips now rutting against him. The fluffy white tail wiggles a bit on his ass. His eyes dart up to find a mischievous smile on his face, shifting into a soft moan when Ryan press and moves the dildo around his insides.

“How did you even perform with a plug shoved up your ass?”

“Hmmmm” Shiro sighes against his neck, giving him goosebumps, “I’m a pro”.

“Ok, pro” he laughs, amused, “kiss me”.

Shiro grabs his dreadlocks, licking into his mouth slowly but firmly. Ryan’s cock rubs against his abs, Shiro’s against his groin. Lust sets between them, movements, taste and well known bodies founding each other again.

And _the sounds..._ Shiro is noisy, he's always been.

It’s been a while since they have a time for each other without Keith as a third party. And Ryan loves this three-way-thing going on between them, but sometimes he misses old days when there were just him and Shiro. And this? This is exactly what he was yearning for.

He stands up, grabbing Shiro’s thighs, slamming his back against the wall. A surprised gasp is followed by the sexiest smile. Shiro looks at him from below his dark lashes, gray eyes outlined in black from behind low lids.

“So strong…” he admires, feeling his arms, the muscles on his back and chest. The praise makes Ryan feel powerful, blessed. A wet and warm pant brushes his lips “Ryan…”

Their kisses become plain dirty, all spit, bites and groans. Shiro pulls his hair, Ryan digs his fingers on the flesh of strong thighs around his hips. Shiro’s cock slips out of his underwear rubbing against his in a hot and wet mess. He squeezes them with his prosthetic arm, smearing precum all over their soft heads, pink and brown. Both their moans are lost in deep kisses, wild tongues swallowing every sound and cry.

Ryan lets him slip to the floor where he stands, manhandling him and turning the man around, facing the wall. He trails his column with the tip of his fingers, smiling when Shiro shivers. 

 _Beautiful._  

Slowly and gently, he grabs the edges of the plug and pulls. Shiro squirms and complains in a soft whine, his pink flesh revealing a _huge_ black dildo. Lube slips from his insides and Ryan uses it to cover himself, teasing  Shiro’s hole right after with the tip of his cock.

“Oh, oh my…” The head slips inside but no further, taking his time to enjoy the preassure of Shiro’s taut body.

“Relax, baby, I’m bigger than your cowboy”, Ryan's voice is dark and deep, full of lust.

“Fuck, yes, you are and I’ve missed you too”, Shiro looks over his shoulder, in his eyes a plea for more, “I've missed you so much, Ryan, please…”

“Be patient, sweetheart, don’t get huUUOH fuck, Shiro!”

A loud moan erupts from Shiro’s kiss swollen lips as he rocks backwards, getting half of Ryan’s length inside in a single thrust. Ryan holds him in place, gritting his teeth because the overwhelming pleasure makes his body shivers. Shiro is a needy mess in front of him, calling his name _too loudly_ , so he covers his mouth with his huge hand.

“Calm down, Takashi” The sound of his name and Ryan’s chest against his back draw new moans from his throat, it's insane how much they turn him on “I’m gonna give it to you baby, but, _fuck_ , you’re gonna make me cum too soon”

“Fuck me”, the command comes clear through his spit covered fingers. Shiro shakes his head and groans over his shoulder: “I don’t care if you cum, please, Ryan, _please”._

He can’t say no to Shiro.

He asks and Ryan is glad to deliver, thrusting slowly, inch by inch until he’s balls deep into the whimpering mess Shiro has become. Ryan covers a trail of kisses from shoulder to neck, barely pushing out, hips stuttering with each drag. But Shiro wants more, begs for more and he’s forced to comply to his greedy needs, peaking slowly but surely. Shiro’s whole body shivers as Ryan’s thrusts falter, reaching for his dripping cock.

“Fuck, Ryan, oh fuck, Ryan I’m gonna, fuck…”

Between high pitched moans and unsteady legs, they came apart.

Shiro clenches, Ryan growls over his back, thick cum over his fingers. Shiro is spasming in his arms and he follows shortly after, releasing inside him in a dreamlike orgasm. His whole body is trembling, holding his lover in place, cock throbbing and painting his insides white.

“Ryan, oh my god…”

“You’re so good to me”, he finally gets to whisper, kissing the short hairs in his nape, feeling his chest under the palm of his sweaty hands.

“Why were you so worked up?” Tender strokes force his eyes closed, a smile tugging at his lips.

“I was watching you and Keith fucking on my couch”

“Ryan!!” Looking over his shoulder, satisfied and happy, he asked Ryan what he wanted most in that moment but was too afraid to ask, “do you want to come home with us after your routine?”

“Yes, babe, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Tofu for this wonderful au you gave us. 
> 
> Please, if you saw anything that sounded weird, grammatical mistakes, words or phrases that sounds plain bad or you have any recomendation whatsoever, let me know. I need them to improve.
> 
> And thanks again for reading, means a lot!!
> 
> [· My twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)!!  
> 


End file.
